


With A Cherry On Top

by ordin_yeri



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Also Johnny and Jisung, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Red Velvet, Underage Drinking, Written to satisfy my NCT/Red Velvet needs, dirty humor, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordin_yeri/pseuds/ordin_yeri
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck were childhood friends with Yeri, until she moved away shortly after making them promise to date each other if they hadn't dated anyone else by her 18th birthday.When she comes back and makes them follow up on the promise, will it be harder for them to enter the world of love for the first time or risk their friendship over a girl?





	

Sunlight gently filtered through the thick collection of leaves hanging from the oak tree in Kim Yerim’s backyard. Three small figures lay in the shadows cast by the aged tree. Their heavy breathing accompanied the sound of birds twittering high in the branches above them. They'd been playing a particularly active re-creation of Peter Pan.

Mark Lee lay in the middle, wondering why he’d been persuaded to play as Captain Hook and let himself be teamed up on by his friends. Next time, he told himself to call dibs on playing the hero.

“Next time, can I _please_ not play the girl?” whined Donghyuck, who lay to Mark’s left.

“What’s wrong with Wendy?” replied Kim Yerim, who insisted that they called her Yeri.

“She’s a girl and I’m not? Also, you said you’d get your friend to play her because they have the same name and all that,” muttered Donghyuck.

“It’s not _my_ fault her dad said she couldn’t play out.”

This was a regular occurrence for the kids. Yeri would invite them to play out, then would tell them what they were playing and who they’d play as. It wasn’t that she was dictatorial. Maybe she was bossy, but Mark always justified it by saying that she was the eldest so they kind of _had_ to listen to her. Plus, her ideas tended to be better than theirs.

She sat up suddenly, causing the boys to look over to see what she was doing.

“Hey, do you know what’s more fun than playing Peter Pan?” she asked with excitement coating her voice.

“Playing Peter Pan and not being Wendy?”

“Eating?”

Yeri stared at them, unimpressed at their attempts at guessing. “No, silly. Making promises.”

“No no, food is _definitely_ better than that,” Mark responded as he too sat up, Donghyuck doing the same.

“Unless it’s a promise that you’ll get food,” the youngest added.

“Let me talk!” Yeri squeaked. “Promises are really fun because they last for ages and they show how close we are as friends!”

“Alright, Yeri. What do you want us to promise?” Mark asked her.

“How about… if none of us have dated by my 18th birthday, we promise to each go on a date together?”

The boys paused for thought. Yeri’s 18th was _ages_ away. She’d only just turned eight a few weeks ago, so it was difficult thinking so far into the future.

“Well I’ll _obviously_ have had a girlfriend by then, so I guess I have nothing to lose by agreeing,” Mark said with a shrug. Yeri gave him a thumbs up and a grin, then turned to Donghyuck.

“You’ll forget about this promise before you turn eighteen. I’m in.”

She threw her hands in the air in happiness, beaming at the two. Mark still didn’t know what she had to gain from this.

“Trust me, I’ll _never_ forget.”

 

 

 

The three kids had gone back to Yeri’s house to play video games. Unintentionally, they had witnessed what would separate their world from Yeri’s world. They’d come into the house through the back door that opened into the kitchen. For once, they were being quiet (they’d received complaints before from Yeri’s parents about noise).

“Yeri, who’s that woman?” whispered Donghyuck, pointing through the doorway that linked to the living room. Yeri and Mark looked curiously to where the six-year-old was pointing, the former approaching the doorway quietly so she could see for herself. Sat on the sofa in the centre of the living room was Yeri’s dad and a woman Mark didn’t recognise. He did, however, know that she definitely _wasn’t_ Yeri’s mum. He also knew that they were being too touchy-feely to just be friends.

Yeri realised this too and walked into her living room to intervene. Donghyuck looked to Mark, as if asking if he should follow her. Mark shook his head.

“Dad?” she questioned. The man in question jumped, as did the woman. The following hour was a blur of Mr. Kim desperately trying to justify what the kids had seen, before changing his mind and begging that none of them tell Mrs. Kim. Mark knew this was a family issue so announced he was going home, taking Donghyuck with him. Neither of them talked all the way to Mark’s house, or even when they were sat in front of the TV. Despite their age, they knew this would tear apart everything.

Within that month came the inevitable news that Mrs. Kim had found out and was moving out with her kids. The boys said a quiet goodbye to their friend, who looked almost mournful. Mark thought that it must be guilt and that if the three of them hadn’t seen the affair then she could have continued living in blissful ignorance with what she thought was a happy family.

Mark found that his life was very plain without Yeri leading the way, without her planning their every move. He still spent time with Donghyuck, but they often found themselves playing the same video games over and over rather than playing make-believe outside. She was the imaginative one in the group - their leader - and they were simply her followers.

It took time, but with each moment they longed for Yeri’s company they found themselves finding solace in each other’s company instead. Mark and Donghyuck soon became inseparable, call them best friends or even partners in crime. Days started to pass quicker the more they spent them together, having as much fun as they did with the third member of their party. It was almost like there had only ever been the two of them and there would only ever _be_ the two of them.

But nothing lasts forever.

 

 

 

Mark Lee was bored. Bored because he was in school. Bored because he was a suffering senior. Bored because his best friend hadn’t turned up to class yet. It was a blessing in itself he even had the opportunity to have classes with his best friend, and had been thanking whatever deity was out there ever since Donghyuck had moved up a grade.

Unlike his younger friend, Mark couldn’t say he was academically inclined. Not that he’d call himself thick, but he was a strong average at the best. And that’s where he liked to stay. Scraping pass marks seemed much more desirable than being one of the nerds. Plus, the less time he spent studying for pop quizzes, the more time he got for kicking Chenle’s ass at whatever shooter game they were currently into.

The bell for lesson rang just as Donghyuck darted through the door and to the desk next to Mark’s.

“What kept you?” Mark asked.

“Long story short, next door’s rabbit escaped its cage and was hiding under the car so dad couldn’t take me to school until the rabbit was coaxed out,” he answered, sighing. The classroom door opened again, Mark felt a little bad for whatever poor bastard was late and would be stuck in detention later.

“You live a wild life,” Mark laughed.

The teacher cleared her throat, Mark looked forward to the front of the classroom. Beside the teacher stood a girl who he didn’t recognise as one of their class members. _Must be new kid day_ , Mark thought and noticed that she was actually quite pretty.

“Okay, class. Before we start our lesson, we have a new student who’ll be joining us for the rest of the year.” Teacher turned to the girl. “Introduce yourself to the class, please.”

The girl looked forward to her classmates, any nervousness left outside the classroom.

“Hello! I’m Kim Yerim, but please call me Yeri. I’ve moved back into the neighbourhood after some family changes. I hope you’ll be kind to me.”

Mark’s jaw dropped. It must have been nearly ten years since he last saw her. She’d grown up well. He glanced over to Donghyuck, who also looked shocked at re-encountering her.

The teacher directed her to a spare seat at the front of the classroom by the window. Mark was still in disbelief, wondering if somehow he was hallucinating. When the hell did she get so attractive?

 

 

 

Mark sat in the canteen at dinner with Donghyuck, the latter glancing over his notes in preparation for the pop quiz they had in science next. Donghyuck’s one subject of weakness was science, so he always drowned himself in revision for any tests they had for the lesson. Mark couldn’t relate - if he sucked at a lesson then he’d deal with it (and steal the test answers from the teacher’s desk). Who needs revision when you can pick locks and get passing marks by cheating using your initiative to pass?

Instead, Mark sat back and enjoyed his chicken sandwich while sending another meme to the group chat. Donghyuck’s phone sounded as the message came through.

“Sorry, that’s me in the group chat.”

“It always is, Mark,” Donghyuck teased.

He took another bite from his sandwich, before starting a new topic.

“So, what do you think about the new addition to our class?” he started.

“You mean Yeri?” he asked. Mark nodded. “Wonder why she’s back. If I was her, I wouldn’t want to move back with my dad after I saw him making out with another woman.”

“Yeah, thanks for reminding me,” Mark replied sarcastically. “Might have to bleach my brain again now you’ve made me remember that.”

“Oh my God, it wasn’t even that bad. You’re making it sound like we caught them having s--”

“PLEASE STOP.”

Mark threw his head into his hands in mock horror. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, so he glanced out of his hands to Donghyuck. The younger was looking at whoever was stood behind him; Mark turned around and saw Yeri smiling at them.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?”

“No. Mark’s just an idiot,” teased Donghyuck. Mark kicked him under the table.

“Can I sit down with you guys?”

“Sure,” Mark said and gestured next to him. She dropped onto the bench.

“So, how have you two been? Did you miss me?”

“Remind me which one you are?” Donghyuck asked, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Joke all you like, it was super lonely without you two,” Yeri replied, sadly. “It was like I had to start all over again. One day I had two friends I was really close with, the next day I was the new girl having to introduce myself to everyone.”

“That sucks,” was all Mark can add.

“Mmm. But I’m glad I can see you two again. You both got tall while I was gone, and to think _I_ was the tall one.”

She looked back and forth between them, as if sizing them up. After all, it had been nearly a decade since she’d last seen them.

“I have a motive for coming to talk to you, in case you were wondering. It’s my birthday next week and I wanted to invite you to my party. I’m rallying people who I was friends with and I’m hoping it can reunite me with everyone. What do you say?”

“Will there be alcohol?” Donghyuck tentatively asked, and Mark scoffed. He was only sixteen, he was pushing his luck a little bit.

“You bet. My dad’s still guilty about his past activities so he’ll let me do anything.”

“About that,” Mark began. “How come you’re moving back in with him?”

“My mum took up a new hobby of drinking after we moved away and let just say her liver decided that it didn’t particularly like that hobby. So will you come to my party?”

The boys nodded. There was no way they could let down their old best friend. She smiled.

“Thank you! I’ll text you details!” Yeri said, pulling out a marker pen and started writing her number on the closest surface - Mark’s hand. She signed her number with an ‘x’, got up and left to go sit with her other friends. Mark looked down to the number on his hand and back to Donghyuck, feeling bemused.

“Yep, she’s not changed a bit,” Donghyuck smiled.

Yeri had only been back a few hours and they were already doing exactly what she suggested. Mark couldn’t help but think they must seem in love to a stranger, but with Yeri it’s more like falling into step. After all, she was the imaginative one - the leader. They were meant to follow.

 

 

 

March 5th came around - Yeri’s birthday. Mark spent the morning with Donghyuck, sprawled on his bed playing Fifa. They’d spent many weekends like this, lying next to each other and playing video games until they needed to raid the fridge for food. Mark didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t spend his weekends with his best friend. Especially since he needed Donghyuck’s cooking skills so he didn’t give himself food poisoning with his poor excuses for food.

Sometimes, he’d wonder how close things could get before they started to be ‘weird’. Those thoughts were just innocent, but there had been times when they’d be huddled up together and Mark had realised how easy it would be to make those moments less platonic and more romantic. But those were thoughts that _everyone_ has - the thoughts of _‘what if I took it further’?_

He thought it was funny considering that he was popular enough to hang out with any of the people in the school (being on the basketball team had perks), or even _date_ any of the girls in the school, but he always ended up going back to Donghyuck. Mark wasn’t about to consider the whole idea of love. At this point, he wasn’t sure he even believed in love. All the people who dated in high school ended up falling apart - to him that wasn’t love. Even adults, like his parents, made love seem more like an obligation so they didn’t upset their family.

“Hey, Mark. Try not to think too hard - you’ll fry that soft brain of yours.”

Mark turned to look at Donghyuck, realising that he’d been zoned out for a little bit.

“Sorry, just thinking about deep shit.”

“Yeah, well don’t have a fucking existential crisis on me. I’m too young for thinking about the meaning of life.”

Again, they were lying so close to each other. It would be so easy just to move and make things different. But Mark wouldn’t do that.

“Stop daydreaming, dumbass.” Donghyuck poked him in the side, causing Mark to jump away in protest.

“What, am I not allowed to think?”

“I wouldn’t want you to put so much effort into using your brain.”

Mark shoved him.

 

 

 

The evening came, and Mark found himself faced with drinking alcohol for the first time. He didn’t dare tell Yeri that he’d never drunk before. Instead, he’d been holding an intimidating bottle of… something… and pretending that he had already had some. Donghyuck was much more willing to have his first taste of alcohol, albeit not a particularly nice taste if the gagging was any indication.

It was surprising how many people Yeri had managed to pull together considering she’d only been living back in the town for a little over a week. She’d invited her collection of female friends from when she’d lived here before, including the most popular girl in the year - Park Sooyoung - who’d been throwing Mark flirty smiles ever since they arrived.

The birthday girl re-entered the room with her second bottle of some vibrantly-coloured alcohol, dragging Seungwan with her. Mark sort of wished more of his friends had been invited, but in all honesty they were too young for an event like this. Hell, even _he_ was too young for this.

“You know you’re supposed to drink it, right?”

Mark jumped, not expecting anyone to speak to him. Yeri stood next to him and Donghyuck, looking animated. He nodded, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a mouthful. It hit his throat sharp. He winced and shook his head, much to both Yeri and Donghyuck’s amusement.

“Lightweight,” Donghyuck muttered.

“Touché.”

Yeri sat down on the floor with them, smiling at them.

“So, important question time. What have you two been getting up to while I’ve been away? Any girls?”

“Yeah, because they’re all flocking to date the kid who got moved up a grade,” answered Donghyuck.

“Mark?”

“Not encountered my type yet.”

“That makes three of us then.” Mark struggled to believe that someone with a social life like Yeri hadn’t dated anyone yet.

“One of the last days we spent together as kids, do you remember it?” she asked. Donghyuck shook his head, taking another swig of the drink and cringing at the taste again.

“We were so young, Yeri. I don’t even remember what I did yesterday.”

“You nearly burned down your kitchen again. Making soup.”

Mark glared at the younger, who was smirking at him.

“If you don’t remember, I’ll get straight to the point. We promised that if we hadn’t dated by my 18th, then we’d go on a date each. So, we have to follow through with that promise now.”

The boys were silent. Mark recalled that promise - he and Donghyuck had been so cocky that they’d never face the day they’d have to fulfil it. After ten years, she’d still remembered. Then again, how could she forget the day her world fell apart?

“Are you serious?” the youngest asked.

“Completely. Who wants to go first?”

She genuinely didn’t seem bothered by the idea of going on a date with two friends she hadn’t seen in nearly a decade. Mark was questioning if there was something seriously wrong with her, or if this is what alcohol did to her. Whatever it was, it made Mark take a large gulp of the disgusting drink.

 

 

 

The night continued with loud music, more alcohol and more people than Mark was comfortable with. He’d stayed glued to Donghyuck’s side all night, whereas the birthday girl had been flitting around all her guests and getting progressively more affected by the alcohol (Mark made a mental note that she was a giddy drunk).

Both boys were on their second bottle of whatever Yeri’s friend Seulgi had handed them. As this was their first time drinking and they were so young, the two were really feeling the effects of it. Mark felt fuzzy, like he was in a dream where he was immune to pain. He was sat on the floor still, not trusting his sense of balance, leaning slightly towards his best friend.

Being reminded about their promise as children was a real shock to both of them. Yeri had been someone they’d always been close to as long as they could remember, so of course they agreed to what she proposed all those years ago. Just the idea of going on a _date_ with her was terrifying. They’d grown up since they’d last seen her. She could be a completely different person, liking different things. And yes, Mark couldn’t deny she was pretty and probably someone that lots of boys would be chasing after, but he was still scared of having an intimate date with her.

Donghyuck looked like he was trying to distract himself from the promise as well. Mark didn’t blame him. The kid was only six when he’d agreed to it - he had no idea the implications it could have had (and now _did_ have) in the future. It looked like they didn’t have much choice but to follow through with their promise, no matter how reluctant. They had to make the best of the situation they'd found themselves in.

The morning after featured what Mark assumed must be his first hangover. He woke up on top of his bed, his sheets not there, fully-clothed and with a banging headache. Without sitting up, afraid he would throw up, he glanced around his room. On the floor next to his wardrobe was a small figure cocooned in the missing quilt, red-brown hair sticking out of the top.

Mark didn't remember coming home, or why Donghyuck was with him. If _this_ was how his body reacted to two bottles, he didn't want to imagine how it would cope if he drunk more. The blanket cocoon shifted, a muffled groan came from within. It rolled on the floor slightly, then the inhabitant’s head appeared at the end with his hair messy.

“Did I have a fight with your duvet and lose?” he groaned.

“I have no fucking clue. I don't even remember coming home.”

Mark's phone beeped. He glanced to his bedside table, surprisingly finding it there. Even drunk Mark knew where things went in the room. He picked it up, seeing he had several unread messages. More importantly than those from his friends, Yeri had sent him messages.

_**Yeri:** hey mark! i'm going to go on a date with you first :) xxx (sent 09:21)_

_**Yeri:** is next saturday good? xxx (sent 09:22)_

He felt flustered thinking that he'd be first to fulfil the promise, especially considering it would be so soon. He needed to prepare mentally.

“Yeri wants to do the date with me on Saturday,” he muttered.

“Oh. Are we still doing this?”

“I don't think we have a choice.”

Mark typed a quick reply telling her he was up for Saturday, before relaxing back into to bed. Sleep. He needed more sleep. Maybe then his headache would stop.

 

 

 

A week of suffering through school passed, and soon it was Saturday again. For the first time in a while, Mark spent his Saturday morning alone instead of with his best friend. Donghyuck had pulled out of coming around to Mark’s house claiming that he was tutoring his friend Jisung, but his tone wavered as he told Mark this. Mark didn’t care. If his best friend wanted to do something else, that was fine with him.

Today was the day of the date. All week, Mark had been trying to come to terms with the idea that he’d be going on a date with his childhood best friend and honestly, he’d hardly slept that night through a mix of excitement and fear. Mark was still wondering what Yeri wanted from this. Going on a date with two of her friends surely couldn’t have a good outcome

So, Mark sat on his bed - alone - scrolling through his Facebook to pass the time. In reality, Mark probably needed to go out on a date with someone. He matched all the definitions of a lonely teenager who spends more time in their bedroom than elsewhere. But what reason did he _have_ to change? He was enjoying himself just fine - would getting a girlfriend even make difference?

 _No,_ Mark told himself. He shouldn’t be so narrow-minded that he only had his options open to girls. While he may not believe in love, he’d pretty much take anyone who played video games with him and fed him. Right now, he was satisfied doing exactly that but platonically. Or he would be if Donghyuck had actually turned up today.

 

 

 

_**Yeri:** meet me at the cinema at 5pm! xxx (sent 15:02)_

It was ten to five, Mark saw as he checked his phone for the seventh time in the past few minutes. He was in disbelief that this moment had actually come and he was waiting outside the town cinema for _his date_. It felt weird referring to her as that, but that just happened to be the weird reality he’d been living in for the past week.

He’d tried contacting Donghyuck several times during the day, but had received no response. Mark couldn’t help but think he was sulking about the date, hoping that he’d be back to normal tomorrow and they could go back to their video games routine.

A silver car pulled up in front of the cinema, the passenger door opening and Yeri climbing out. She grabbed her bag from inside and waved to the driver as they drove away.

“Hey, Mark. How are you feeling?” she asked, approaching him.

“Nervous? This _is_ my first ever date.”

“Aw, you’ll do fine. Now let’s go and watch a film, shall we?”

She grabbed his left hand in her right, leading him into the cinema. Had she always been this forward? The desk to buy tickets was in front of them; Yeri was looking up at all the titles in excitement.

“Got any films in mind?” he asked her, trying to gently move his hand in her grasp. Yeri turned to him, grinning.

“What about Beauty and the Beast?”

“You’re making me watch a Disney film on a date?”

“Yep. And I’m the oldest, so you have to do what I say.”

Mark was reminded of the times they used to play in Yeri’s backyard as kids. One of the many things they use to play was as Beauty and the Beast. She _loved_ Disney films and always persuaded the younger boys to join in with her princess fantasies… by making _them_ play the princess while she played the male lead.

“Alright. Who am I to disappoint my date?” he sighed. Yeri smiled.

 

 

 

Mark thought he should have researched what he should be doing on a date before he turned up. Right now, the film was running and all he could think about was how unprepared he was. He’d heard enough stories from his classmates about how the couple had kissed in the dark of the cinema and all that. Now, Mark was worried that he’d be expected to do the same.

He wanted to lose himself in the film, but every time he glanced back to the screen he felt immense pressure that he should make a move. Mark wasn’t even sure he _liked_ Yeri, especially with his doubts on love’s existence, but what if she was waiting for him to do something?

Distraction came when he felt a hand settle on his thigh. He glanced down and then over to his date, who was still watching the film. What did she want him to do? Mark felt his heart hammering in his chest, and moved his hand so it was on top of hers. Glancing over to her again, she appeared satisfied. He let out a silent sigh of relief, finally choosing to watch the film like he’d paid to do.

 

 

 

Once the film had ended, Yeri led him out of the cinema by hand. Mark hoped he’d done alright, and maybe that she’d let him go home now so he could collapse on his bed and play more video games.

“You hungry?” she asked, stopping and turning to him. Or maybe he _wasn’t_ going home yet.

“Sure. You?”

“Starving. There’s a burger place just down the street.”

It was more of a statement than a suggestion, but Mark nodded and she began pulling him along to the burger place. They walked in silence - was this right, or should Mark have started a conversation with her?

It only took a few minutes to get to the place in question. Yeri told Mark to find a table while she ordered something for the two of them. He wasn’t quite sure she even knew what food he liked, but it gave him a chance to check his phone so he wasn’t complaining.

He sat down in a booth, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning on the screen. His only messages were from exactly the person he wanted it to be from - Donghyuck.

 ** _Duckie:_** _i thought i’d be ok with today but i don’t think i am (sent 18:53)_

_**Duckie:** sorry i’m being a baby about this (sent 18:53)_

_**Duckie:** enjoy yourself anyway (sent 18:53)_

_**Duckie:** ignore me  >-< (sent 18:54)_

The messages concerned Mark a bit, worried about what his best friend was so uncomfortable about. Did he like Yeri and was jealous? Mark didn’t want to think about that, instead replying to the messages to try and settle the younger.

_**Markie:** you ok? (sent 19:12)_

_**Markie:** we can talk tomorrow? (sent 19:13)_

A reply came through almost immediately.

_**Duckie:** pls (sent 19:14)_

Mark put his phone away. As much as he cared about his best friend, it would be rude if he was seen texting him all through the date. Yeri came over with a tray, sat down in the booth and presented him with a burger and drink.

“I imagine you’ve got a few questions about all this,” she stated, unwrapping her burger and taking a small bite. She smiled while eating it.

“Yeah, you could say that. How come we even made that promise?”

“You know how the mind of a kid works. I guess I thought that if I _hadn’t_ dated anyone then you two would be the only ones I’d ever consider taking me out.”

“Did you avoid dating on purpose?” he threw back.

“I didn’t avoid dating. I guess the options available weren’t the kind who could keep up with me.”

“And we _can_?”

Yeri giggled. She sure was a handful, and Mark could easily imagine how much of a struggle it would be to date her.

“Why me first?” Mark asked.

“You’re older.” She paused for thought. “I thought you might be slightly more comfortable with this. You know, Donghyuck’s still kind of young and I thought this might be a little bit of a shock for him.”

“It was a shock for me too,” he muttered.

They sat quietly and ate their food, occasionally looking to each other and smiling. Were all dates this… awkward? Once they’d finished, Yeri got up to leave and Mark followed her.

“Do you want me to walk you home or anything?” Mark suggested. She nodded.

“Yeah, my dad can’t pick me up tonight because he’s on a date night himself.”

They started walking, their path lit by the street lights.

“Is he still seeing that woman?”

“Yep. It’s very uncomfortable having her in the same house as me on a regular basis.”

“I bet.”

Yeri’s house was a ten minute walk from the burger place. Mark began to feel relief as he stepped onto the familiar street - finally he could go home and relax after everything that had happened. The two walked up the drive at the fourth house on the street. Yeri stopped on her doorstep instead of knocking on her door for one of her siblings to let her in.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, but he knew where this was going.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “I had a great time tonight.”

“Good. So did I.”

Yeri stepped closer to him, threaded her fingers into his hair and leaned in. Mark's eyes closed as she gently kissed him. He could feel her fingers carefully moving against his head. The moment ended, Yeri pulling away. Mark saw when he opened his eyes that she was glowing.

“See you on Monday,” she said, turning to her front door and knocking. Mark nodded, unable to provide any other response. He was feeling a flurry of emotions and was quite relieved when Yeri’s sister opened the door and let her in.

He turned around to walk home, debating if this meant he liked her. Mark couldn’t deny he enjoyed the date and enjoyed being kissed by her, but he wasn’t sure that meant he was in love. He figured he’d have plenty of time to figure out feelings and crap in the future.

 

 

 

Mark was more than relieved when Donghyuck came over the next day. He didn’t want to be the one the bring up the date with Yeri the night before. The younger hadn’t mentioned it yet either, instead joining in with the usual video gaming they got up to.

Donghyuck paused the game and looked at Mark. “You said we could talk?” he asked with a small voice. Mark put down his controller.

“Yeah. So talk.”

“Alright.” He was silent for a moment. “I don’t know what it is but I feel weird about this promise.”

“What, you don’t like that I went on a date with her?”

Donghyuck scowled. It was _exactly_ that.

“We should never have agreed to her stupid promise,” he mumbled.

“If you remember, you were _six_. You only agreed because you didn’t understand what it would mean in the future.”

“Well, did _you_ understand?” Donghyuck snapped. Mark didn’t reply. The atmosphere of the room was getting colder. The last thing he wanted to do was to estrange his best friend because of some stupid promise a girl made them make ten years ago.

“Are you going to go on the date with her, then?” Mark hesitantly asked.

“Next Saturday. She sent me a message this morning.”

It was slightly unnerving that she was already arranging her next date when she’d only just been on a date with Mark and _kissed_ him goodnight. Was this bitterness, or jealousy?

“I’m sorry if you’re upset at all, but I didn’t really have a choice but to go with her last night and neither do you.”

“I could turn her down if I wanted. You could have too.”

“Can we forget about this for now, please?” Mark tried. Donghyuck nodded, if somewhat reluctantly.

“Okay. Whatever.”

 

 

 

The following week wasn’t any easier. Every moment he spent with Donghyuck seemed like the younger was distant and unengaged. Mark felt guilty that he’d hurt his friend, but he knew that if Donghyuck found out exactly what had happened on the date he’d be more upset.

It was even harder facing Yeri every day, especially when she’d smile and wink at him whenever she’d see him. He honestly had no idea what was going on in that girl’s head. One minute she’d be flirting with him in the corridors, the next she’d be making arrangements for next Saturday with Donghyuck. If she was boy, Mark would call her a player.

 

 

 

Saturday. The second Saturday in a row Mark and Donghyuck hadn’t met up to play video games. The excuse this week was that he wasn’t feeling up to it and he had to prepare for the evening. Mark told himself he didn’t care, using the opportunity to play GTA 5 online with Chenle and Jaemin (Donghyuck always refused to play that game with them because he sucked at it). Even with the company of his other friends, he felt lonely without his best friend attached to his side.

“Mark, you still with us?” the voice came through his headset.

“Yeah. Sorry guys. Just have a minor crisis,” he answered.

“You’re too young to start having a life crisis,” Chenle sighed.

“Said the fifteen-year-old,” quipped Jaemin. “So tell us the details. We need to make fun of you.”

“Thanks for being so supportive,” Mark said, dryly. “You can’t tell Donghyuck about this conversation by the way, or he’ll kill me.”

Mumbles of agreement sounded in the headset.

“When we were really little, this girl we were friends with made us promise that if none of us had dated anyone by her 18th then we’d have to go on dates with each other. Her 18th was a few weeks ago and you know me and Donghyuck have been single for life so… I went on a date with her last Saturday. And it was good, but he texted me saying that he wasn’t okay with it all and he’s been sulking ever since. Today he’s going on a date with her and I don’t know if he hates me or not.”

Someone made a sound of amusement.

“Who thought you lived such a hard life?” teased Jaemin.

“It’s not funny. I’m scared that he’ll fall out with me over something so stupid,” Mark whined.

“Is the girl pretty? Did you kiss her?” Jaemin continued.

“Yes, she’s pretty. Yes, I kissed her. Now _please_ can you give me some _real_ moral support?”

He winced as Jaemin cheered loudly and deafened him.

“All you need to do is tell him that you don’t want this to come between your friendship. You two are too close to let a girl ruin everything,” Chenle answered.

“Aww, you’re so wise for a fifteen-year-old,” Jaemin cooed.

Chenle’s response was to run Jaemin’s character over with a fire truck.

 

 

 

That evening, Mark knew that right now his best friend was on a date with Yeri. He couldn’t stop thinking about whether they were having as good of a time as he’d had last week. What if she liked Donghyuck more than she did Mark? Would that change everything between him and his best friend?

Mark was clutching a bottle of alcohol that some of his friends in college had smuggled to him (thank God for Johnny Seo). He’d been slowly sipping from the bottle, hoping it would distract him from thinking about his best friend’s antics with love. Another mouthful. It still tasted foul, but this was for the greater good.

Was he jealous? Maybe he was. He felt sickened at the idea that this week Yeri might be kissing Donghyuck goodnight instead of him. Mark’s brain couldn’t help but think it should be him. Yeri had been away too long, what gave her the right to go around kissing--

Mark slapped himself in the face. Was he seriously jealous of _Yeri?_ Another drink from the bottle. He slowly started to realise how much of a mess he was in - he wanted to be there on the date, but _not_ with Yeri. He couldn’t be falling for his best friend. It was probably just the alcohol. For good measure, he drained the bottle and gagged at its disgusting aftertaste. No, Mark Lee would _not_ fall in love with his best friend.

 

 

 

The same situation as the previous Sunday played out. Donghyuck came over to play games and the two stayed quiet until inevitably the shit would hit the fan. Mark, however, was significantly more hungover this time and had a banging headache. Donghyuck was fidgeting on Mark’s bed, avoiding his eye contact.

“You gonna tell me about your date or not?” Mark said impatiently.

“Like you told _me_ about yours?”

“I will if you will.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “No way. What happened on that date was personal.”

Mark’s phone beeped, then Donghyuck’s. They exchanged a confused look before checking their phones. It was a message from Yeri.

_**Yeri:** i believe it’s time for phase three of the promise (sent 10:24)_

_**Yeri:** i’ve been on a date with both of you (sent 10:24)_

_**Yeri:** you smart boys can probably guess what comes next (sent 10:25)_

Mark was baffled. He saw Donghyuck looked equally confused by the messages.

_**Yeri:** now you two have to go on a date :P (sent 10:26)_

“What the fuck is she playing at?” Mark questioned in disbelief.

“She can’t be serious,” Donghyuck stated.

_**Duckie:** you’re messing around (sent 10:27)_

_**Yeri:** nope :P (sent 10:27)_

_**Yeri:** we promised that *all* of us would go on dates (sent 10:28)_

_**Yeri:** that means you two have to now (sent 10:28)_

He threw his phone on the carpeted floor, frustrated. Donghyuck looked like he didn’t know how to react. They’d dealt with enough of Yeri telling them what to do, surely it was time to stop listening to her now.

“She’ll know if we don’t do it,” Donghyuck muttered. “I’m conviced she’s psychic.”

“More like psy _cho_.” The younger smiled slightly at Mark’s joke.

“We should, you know. Then we’ll never have to think about that stupid promise ever again.”

“What would you even want to do on a date?” Mark asked reluctantly.

“Anything but going to the cinema. I might have war flashbacks.”

“There’s the arcade at the mall. It’s a good enough excuse to burn all our pocket money there.”

“Alright. We’ll meet at four on Saturday.”

Mark nodded, picking up his controller. Donghyuck did the same, and they soon found themselves falling back into their gaming habits to deflect attention from the fact they’d just arranged to go on a date _with each other_. Mark was quite glad this opportunity had come to him and he realised that yes, he _had_ fallen in love with his best friend.

 

 

 

Yeri spent every opportunity possible throughout the next week in school dropping gentle reminders that they _had_ to go on this date.

“Don’t forget, you _promised_ you’d do this!”

“You don’t want to let me down, do you?”

“How hard can it be?”

She didn’t know they’d already agreed to go through with it. Mark thought that this would be a good time, during the date, to sort out any differences their dates with Yeri had caused. Maybe Donghyuck wouldn’t want to consider it as a ‘date’, but Mark was fine with that. He could happily believe that it was a date but a little more platonic, with his newly discovered feelings for his best friend being satisfied.

The only thing that got him through each day of school was that it was one day closer to Saturday, and one day closer to going on a date with Donghyuck.

 

 

 

Mark arrived at the arcade, noise filling the air. He was running slightly late and had arrived at ten past four (it wasn’t _his_ fault the bus was late). Donghyuck was sat by the air hockey table, doing something on his phone. The younger looked up as Mark approached him, giving him a gentle smile and standing up, putting his phone in his back pocket.

“Here we are,” he commented.

“Yep, and I’m looking to waste every single penny I’ve got with me,” Mark teased. “Let’s get started!”

The atmosphere was lively as he headed to the coin pushers first, Donghyuck trailing behind him. Mark had brought a large bag of loose change perfect for pouring into these machines. He started inserting them, waiting for the perfect moment so that a good amount of coins could fall down (and maybe a prize). Donghyuck watched him rather than joining in himself.

“You _are_ allowed to play, you know?” Mark said.

“I know. I’m happy watching you for now.”

Mark shrugged, dropping another few coins into the machine. The build-up of coins pushed down a handful into the tray below. On top, edging closer to the dropping point was a shitty plastic keyring of a fruit salad, and despite its quality Mark knew he _had_ to win it.

 

 

 

One fruit salad keyring later, the boys took on each other at air hockey. Mark thought he might have an edge at the game being the sporty one of the two, but reconsidered that as soon as Donghyuck started kicking his ass at it.

The younger was beaming happily, enjoying himself. Even just seeing him having a good time made Mark feel good. He wondered if this was adoration, and if he was experiencing the first stages of love.

“Ya, Mark, you're supposed to provide a challenge for me. It's no good if you just let me win,” Donghyuck teased.

The elder’s response was to hit the puck into Donghyuck's goal, causing the younger to pout at him.

“You were saying,” he responded smugly.

 

 

 

“I’m hungry,” whined Donghyuck at six.

“Then go get food, dumbass.”

“This is a date and _you’re_ the oldest. That means _you_ need to go and buy me food.”

Mark pulled a face, Donghyuck grinned.

“Alright. What do you want?” Mark asked, leading the way to the fast food place inside the arcade.

“Ice cream.”

“That’s not a meal.”

“Don’t care. Get me ice cream.”

Mark sighed, signalling for Donghyuck to go on sit at a table, he went to order the ice cream. He perused the available flavours, deciding to order the mint chocolate chip for his best friend. Of course, he would be getting cookies and cream flavour - there was simply nothing better than it in Mark’s opinion. He ordered, and brought the tubs of ice cream to where Donghyuck was sat.

“Ooh, thank you!” Donghyuck said, taking the tub from Mark and scooping some of the ice cream onto the little plastic spoon.

“No problem, anything for my _date._ ”

Mark ate a spoonful of what he could only describe as heaven. Donghyuck looked thoughtful. Or he had brain freeze. Probably both.

“It might be a little late to ask this, but what the hell are we actually _doing_ here?” the younger questioned.

“Aren’t we on a date?”

“Why though? Are we seriously just doing this because Yeri said we had to?”

Mark shrugged.

“I don’t think we would have done this on our own, if that’s what you mean.”

The two quietly ate their ice cream for a few moments.

“What did you think about your date with her?” Donghyuck asked gently.

“It was… I don’t know. I felt like she was enjoying herself much more than me. But I was okay with that, you know?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t help but think she was just living out her dream date. I didn’t even get a choice in what film we’d watch,” the younger muttered.

“Mmm, I mean I don’t even _like_ Disney films really.”

“Wait, did she make you watch Beauty and the Beast too?”

The elder nodded uncertainly.

“She made us watch the same film, huh? I won’t lie, I spent most of it worried that I had to fulfil some kind of cinema date criteria but _she_ ended up being the one initiating all that crap.”

“Are you serious? She did the same with me.”

From the sounds of it, the two friends had experienced two identical dates with the same person. Mark had no idea what Yeri would even gain from doing the same date twice.

“Did you go to that burger place near the cinema?”

“Yeah.”

“And then you walked her home and--”

“Yes! Yes I did,” Donghyuck hurriedly interrupted, looking embarrassed.

“I can’t believe her,” Mark huffed.

“Like you can talk. _I_ was the one who got sloppy seconds.”

“Did you think she liked you?”

“I _thought_ she did,” Donghyuck sighed, now sounded unconvinced.

“Well I thought she liked me too. I guess she was playing us both.”

“Whatever. Based on the past few hours, I think I’d prefer being on a date with _you_ than with her.”

Mark felt surprised to hear that come from his best friend, and he imagined his face reflected this. Donghyuck took a second before he realised the implications of what he’d said and suddenly looked flustered.

“I didn’t mean… I meant…”

Donghyuck planted his head into the table, moving his ice cream tub out of the way so he’d avoid collision. Mark reached out a hand to smooth through the younger’s hair, the latter seeming a little calmer with the action.

“Don’t worry, I understand. I… feel the same.”

His best friend looked up slightly from his position.

“When you say that, what do you _actually_ mean? Because I’m not convinced _I_ even know how I feel right now…”

“I mean that I feel… confused… about all this. I’m too young to deal with emotions like this.”

Donghyuck sat up, his cheeks tinged pink.

“I know we’ve not been here for a full night yet, but can we go somewhere a little less noisy? I’m getting a headache from everything.”

“Sure. Let’s go.”

The boys stood up, heading for the exit with the remains of their ice creams. Mark had no idea where this night was going and was unprepared for whatever he would be faced with.

 

 

 

Mark led the way blindly, not really knowing where he was taking Donghyuck. His brain was filled with too many thoughts deafening him from whatever he really wanted to think about. They crossed a quiet road to another empty pavement, lined with towering trees.

“Wait,” squeaked Donghyuck. Mark stopped, turning to see his best friend had stopped a few paces back. Even in the darkening night, he could tell something was bothering him. He stepped towards him so he could see his face properly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, gently. Donghyuck wasn’t making eye contact with him.

“I don’t know. I’m confused.”

“Talk to me. I’m listening.”

Donghyuck sighed heavily, then looked at Mark. He looked uncomfortable.

“I’m really glad we were forced into tonight. I had a great time with you.”

“Your words say one thing and your face says something else,” Mark smiled.

“Like you said, I’m too young to deal with emotions like this.”

Mark reached to grab his shoulder, tenderly moving his thumb on the boy’s shoulder.

“So don’t deal with them alone.”

Mark sort of expected the younger to spill his feelings to him. Instead, Donghyuck leaned towards him. Their lips met, Mark letting his eyes fall closed as his best friend kissed him. He kissed him back, the younger draping his arms over Mark’s shoulders.

It felt like an eternity before Donghyuck pulled away and Mark opened his eyes. His cheeks were burning and his heart was racing. Donghyuck looked more at ease, the corners of his mouth curving up into a happy smile. Mark found himself smiling too, still standing so close to him.

“Wow,” Mark breathed out.

“Wow,” Donghyuck repeated.

Mark leaned his forehead against Donghyuck’s, taking in the past few minutes gradually and feeling utterly in awe that he’d been lucky enough to end up in this scenario.

 

 

 

Donghyuck ended up spending the night at Mark’s, cuddling up in his bed and enjoying being close to each other. They didn’t talk about that night. They didn’t need to. Affection was radiating from both of the boys.

Mark woke up on Sunday morning with his best friend’s limbs wrapped around him, holding him tight. He wondered if they could still call each other best friends after they’d kissed and both enjoyed it.

Someone knocked on his bedroom door. Donghyuck stirred against him.

“Mark? There’s a friend of yours at the door. Do you want me to let her in?” his mum called.

“Who is it?” Mark asked sleepily.

“Kim Yerim.”

Mark felt awake suddenly.

“Yeah, yeah. Invite her up.”

“Okay.”

He could hear his mum’s footsteps become more distant. Mark looked at Donghyuck, whose hair was all messed up and looked exhausted.

“What’s going on?” he yawned.

“Yeri.”

Donghyuck moved to sit up in the bed, surprised. The door opened slowly, and Yeri walked into the bedroom. She looked amused at the scene in front of her.

“Morning,” she chirped. “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“You invited us _both_ on the exact same date,” Mark stated, looking at her incriminatingly.

“Yeah,” Yeri shrugged.

“Why?” he pushed.

“I wanted to test something. Thought it would be fun.”

“You nearly made us fall out! How the hell is _that_ fun?” Donghyuck accused.

“And apparently I ended up making you closer, or am I misinterpreting the fact you two are in bed together?”

“What, you’ve never had a sleepover before?” Mark snapped, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“Of course I’ve had ‘sleepovers’. Which is exactly the reason the dates were so fun. I’m not really into guys, but I thought it might be interesting to see what it could be like if I did.”

Mark was speechless, Donghyuck looked it too. Yeri had really just been acting the whole time, looking for some entertainment rather than a first love.

“You… like girls?” Mark tried.

“Uh huh. And you two like boys.”

He’d never admitted it to himself before, but as Yeri said it he realised it was true. While he’d always said that he’d never dated because he’d not met his ideal type yet, it made sense that the reason for that was he’d only ever been looking at girls.

“You’re putting words into our mouths,” Donghyuck muttered.

“Better than putting other things in there,” she winked, the boys trying to protest at her suggestion. “I kind of wanted to get you two together as well. I was so glad that I made the promise make sure that we _all_ had to go on a date. You two are my dream couple.”

“We’re not together!”

“I can’t believe you ship us.”

Yeri leaned back against Mark’s dresser, smirking. This was her master plan. Even as a child she must have wanted them to end up together. Mark wasn’t sure if he was offended or glad.

“Tell me the truth. Do you two like each other?” she asked.

Mark was hesitant to answer. They’d not talked about feelings yet. Everything so far had happened on a whim.

“Yes. I like him,” Donghyuck answered quietly.

“Mark?”

“Yeah, me too.”

She cheered, clapping at the confession.

“Then my job is done. You’d better invite me to your wedding, or I’m taking you to court.”

With her final remark, she left the room. Mark looked hesitantly to Donghyuck who was radiating shyness. Both were sat up in his bed, with very little distance between them.

“That was something,” Mark remarked. Donghyuck nodded and shyly smiled.

“I wasn’t just saying that for her benefit. I meant it.”

“Well I meant it too. I think I’m in love with you.”

Donghyuck smiled warmly at him. “That makes me really happy to hear you say that.”

Mark leaned into him, placing his head on the younger’s shoulder.

“Are we still best friends?” he asked innocently.

“Unless you want to trade up for the next rank in friendship?”

“Which is?”

“Boyfriends.”

“Are there any things required to reach this rank?” Mark played along.

“Hmm. I guess you’d have to kiss me again.”

“Consider it done.”

Mark shifted on the bed, moving so he was straddled over Donghyuck’s lap. The younger looked up at him, Mark leaned down and touched their lips together again. Donghyuck moved his hand to caress Mark’s left cheek, the latter humming in response and pressed more into the kiss. Mark eased his fingers through Donghyuck’s messy hair. He pulled away so he could breathe, taking in a deep breath and grinning at Donghyuck.

“I could do this all day,” Mark confessed.

“Then why aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> And, we're done! I couldn't resist pairing Mark and Yeri temporarily because they're the same age (and they're *my* age too), and I had to bring along Donghyuck for the ride. Because MarkHyuck are adorable, right?
> 
> I had the most fun writing the scene with Chenle and Jaemin (I love Nana so much and I loved writing him so sassy :P). Also I do actually own the fruit salad keyring that a got from a coin pusher. It's tiny and is on a little pink plate.
> 
> Ahh, I should be focusing on my A-levels but NCT got me hooked. Love y'all, thanks for being so supportive on Dolce Far Niente and making me want to work on another fic. Until the next time, stay healthy and have a good day!


End file.
